1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to using a computer to search for resources such as data or files. More specifically, the invention relates to searching for computer resources based on associations between those resources and external events.
2. Background Art
Conventional computer operating systems have the capability to search for files and folders based on a number of criteria, including file name, file extension, specific phrase or keyword inside the file, time last modified, and size. Most often these searches are useful when the user has information about these details. However, sometime people do not have such details. Also, sometimes people recall information that is not directly relevant to the applications they were working on, and would like the computer to conduct a search based on such information. The present limitation in conventional computer searches is that they work on objects or events within the computer system, such as searching file objects based on creation or modification of date and time, name or extension.
Attempts have been made to record incident logs in a computer or data processing system. The incident information that is generated is for events happening within the system, for instance within a mobile phone system or a personal computer. It does not extend to key events happening in other systems or to external system events.